


为总裁打开全新的一扇大门CH4

by WuWuWuQ



Category: SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 21:58:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17088488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WuWuWuQ/pseuds/WuWuWuQ
Summary: 预警：双性转 百合ooc总裁殷志英x秘书金在顺办公室恋情 拉灯车自动避雷谢谢





	为总裁打开全新的一扇大门CH4

晨光透过窗帘照进房间内，灰色床铺上两具身躯交缠一起，小麦色肌肤的女人皱了皱眉猛然间睁开了眼睛，聚焦几秒后看见几厘米面前有些稚嫩的可爱睡颜，表情也不自觉的柔和了起来。

 

许是做了累的事情也许是和着喜欢的人同床共枕，殷志英一夜安眠。晨醒时怀里不同于往日的柔软滑嫩触感让处于朦胧状态中殷志英没适应过，浅意识有些警觉，再确认后满心只剩下了甜蜜感。

 

金在顺的黑色柔顺长发睡的有些杂乱，殷志英小心的抬了手把糊在脸上的一缕头发拨开，带着点好奇，手指轻轻的触了触金在顺德睫毛。浓密卷翘的刺痒手感还是让殷志英自觉感叹了一下这孩子可真的会长，连睫毛都这么给面子。

 

金在顺闭着眼，上唇微微撅起，沙哑软声撒娇式的哼哼，身体也有些挣扎，手掌推搡着什么，殷志英听了半天才听清金在顺在哼唧什么。

 

“压...嗯...好重...”

 

殷志英好气又觉得好笑，金在顺一直觉得压，在下意识向远离身体方向推的并不是别的，是殷志英的胸。

 

万恶的源泉。

 

“宝贝儿，昨晚还说喜欢这个，今天怎嫌弃了。”殷志英清晨声音也带这些沙哑，有着不同于白日清醒时的慵懒味道，搂着人的手也从腰腹滑向金在顺的翘臀。

 

“嗯...？”

 

金在顺睁开眼睛，懵过三秒之后，映入眼帘的便是殷志英带着笑的美人脸，以及手掌下柔软的触感，金在顺立刻反射性的收回了手转而捂住了自己的脸。

 

「呜啊啊啊啊啊啊我在做什么？」

 

昨天晚上的记忆还是很快蹦进了金在顺德脑海，本着是上下级关系时，这种事只当是陪着老板开心疏解心情，过了也就过了，可经过算是吐真言确定恋人关系后，做了这样羞羞的事情再醒来的早晨，除去开心，还是有一部分因害羞而存在的尴尬感。

 

可金在顺是谁？

 

殷志英觉得透过指缝偷偷的看她的金在顺现在像极了在打量食物的花栗鼠，刚想夸人可爱，胸前就被人揪住揉捏了起来。

 

“你干什么呢？”

 

金在顺一副可怜的样子，雾蒙蒙的眸子里却满是狡黠，放下捂着脸的手，手指捏着酥胸的那点扯拽又整个手掌包住乳房，软肉被挤出指缝。

 

“嗯...志英姐的这个压到我了。”

 

金在顺说的委屈，殷志英手臂抬高了点顺势打在了金在顺德屁股上。

 

“还捏，再不起床就迟到了，迟到扣光你奖金。”殷志英松开了怀抱，将自己的胸从金在顺的魔爪里拯救了出来，翻身扯了被子裹住自己又闭上了眼睛。“赶紧去洗漱。”

 

被晾在床上的金在顺腹诽了一句老板依旧是起床任性，还是乖乖了进了浴室。

 

洗漱用品自然都是有备用的，不过这衣服可就不是能够混穿的了。金在顺的size小了殷志英一个码，再说这内衣，也不是小一个码就能穿了。

 

金在顺裹着浴巾出来的时候，殷志英还在床上躺着，一副不能被打扰的样子。之前金在顺不是没感受到过殷志英的起床气，那可真是长了见识的一个早上。

 

从殷志英的衣柜里找了件暂时可以穿的衣服，金在顺想起来昨儿晚上殷志英说轿车后备箱里有给她的衣服，便拿了钥匙去车库。

 

后备箱里大包小包堆放在一起显然昨天是一场十分大方的购物。金在顺拎了两趟才全部搬放到衣帽间里，一袋一袋的拆开。

 

除去几件看风格就是殷志英的衣服以外剩下的袋子里装的基本上都是给金在顺的。衬衫，风衣，包臀短裙等等，以及...一套粉白色的内衣。

 

这眼前的物品无不让金在顺怀疑起昨儿都是殷志英的阴谋了。

 

她还以为是成了老板之美，让张水院这个傻孩子解救冷感boss于水火之中，来一个甜甜蜜蜜的约会再这样这样那样那样的开启办公室恋爱之路。没想到这冷boss的目标根本不是什么张水院而是她金在顺。如此看来，老板冷感不是因为男人不得其心，可能这性别上就错误了。昨天晚上一开始殷志英假装喝多借口冷感指教在浴室发生的事以及后来她被吃抹干净，都是殷志英设计好了的，张水院阴差阳错还成了殷志英最后将军的棋子。

 

殷志英回笼觉差不多了磨磨蹭蹭起床洗漱后进了衣帽间就看见金在顺举着内衣放空。

 

“一件内衣还大眼瞪小眼的看什么？”

 

响起的声音吓了金在顺一跳，嗔怪着瞪了殷志英一眼，脱了身上的衣服，背对着殷志英“还能看什么，和志英姐比起来，这个cup的大小太欺负人了。帮我扣扣子。”

 

“你还是小孩子么？”殷志英嘴上说的还是走过去扯着两边的带子将内扣扣住末了还扯开肩带再松手，松紧肩带打在皮肤上啪的一声，听着声音大小殷志英觉得很满意“好了”

 

“呀！疼！”金在顺不轻不重的反击，被殷志英扯着手臂圈进怀里。

 

“我还准备了别的礼物。”殷志英亲了亲金在顺的脸颊。

 

“还有礼物？志英姐除了冷淡了点以外这方面真的是完美恋人哦。”金在顺被她亲的痒，微眯的双眼却亮亮的透着期待。

 

“亲我一口就给你。”

 

“要亲哪里呢？脸颊还是...嘴唇呢？”

 

“你说呢。”

 

唇齿相抵，殷志英的手不老实的从金在顺的后背滑向翘臀抚摸，隔着内裤，金在顺除了感受到臀瓣被人揉捏以外，还感受到一个硬硬的东西顶住了下身，下意识抽离被殷志英制止住，底下那东西竟开始了轻微的震动。

 

“呜...志英姐...”感觉来的异常的快，金在顺敏感的身体不过是被刺激了两下双腿就夹紧了殷志英的手指微微扭着腰，也不只是想避开还是想要更多。

 

“难得准备的特别礼物，在顺要好好收下才行。”

 

——

 

“在顺姐你这身衣服可是我昨天累死累活陪大老板拎了一路拎回来的，你要怎么谢谢我?”张水院将泡好的咖啡递给金在顺。

 

“是是是，辛苦我们水院啦，姐姐回头请你吃烤肉如何，算是陪了一天志英姐的安慰?”金在顺双手捧着热咖啡小口喝着，脸上的笑容忽然褪去，热度慢慢爬上了脸颊，呼吸有些急促。

 

张水院发现了她的异样，以为她突发了什么急症，手掌附上金在德的肩头，声音听得出来的焦急“在顺姐?你怎么了?”

 

随着张水院的触碰，金在顺颤抖的越发厉害，脸颊的热度只增不减，微微离开张水院的身边，咬着下唇内侧的软肉适应源自于身体内部的刺激“我...我没事，志英姐还在找我。我先走了。”

 

张水院看着金在顺快步离开的背影忽然有些心疼起金在顺来。  
大老板也真是的，在顺姐这么难受还要坚持上班，真的是恶魔啊恶魔，在顺姐真可怜。

 

匆忙进了殷志英办公室的金在顺自然不知道张水院脑子里在乱想什么，虽然在某种程度上，张水院想的也没什么问题，金在顺不舒服确实是殷志英搞得鬼。

 

“志英姐...够...了吧。”

 

“我不知道你在说什么。”殷志英看着手里的文件，头也不抬的回了金在顺一句。

 

“呜...你又欺负人”金在顺说着委屈的吸了吸鼻子，走到殷志英身边，一只手扯着裙子，另一只拉过殷志英的手，顺着摸上大腿内侧“湿透了，志英姐，帮帮我。”

 

“我们这方面的能力者在顺想让姐姐怎么做呢?对于新手，要手把手教学才可以哦。”殷志英故意不去主动安慰金在顺。

 

得不到缓解的金在顺，润湿的眸子紧盯着殷志英发泄不满，僵持几秒后金在顺扯开自己的衬衫，蹬掉包臀短裙，推开殷志英办公桌上的文件坐到桌上，张开腿，目里带了三分诱惑，半阖起自上而下看着殷志英，葱白手指点在殷志英的红唇“先摸摸我。”

 

殷志英喜欢她现在这幅娇媚的样子，伸出手指按在硬起的阴蒂上打转，又向下滑动抚摸，张开嘴含住唇边的手指舔舐。

 

“然后呢?”

 

呻吟声就在口边又被金在顺咬牙吞咽回，深吸气，看着殷志英游刃有余的样子莫名有些火大“进入我...啊...志英姐，把那个拿出来吧...”

 

“我知道了。”

 

殷志英食指和中指蜜穴口轻戳两下便直接探入，两指撑着拥上来的滑嫩穴肉扣刮，寻找被放入体内的那个东西。

 

金在顺软了腰，仰着上半身，小腹紧紧的吸着。

 

“放松，吸太里面就拿不出来了。”

 

殷志英胡乱的戳弄了好几下金在顺的敏感点才夹着那颗退出金在顺的身体。

 

还未喘息过来，金在顺就被殷志英翻了个身趴在桌子上，再次被进入。

 

有了手指的辅助，体内那颗更有了目标性，震动幅度被殷志英开到了最大，任凭着金在顺怎么扭动也无法避开刺激着体内敏感点的东西。

 

殷志英亲吻着金在顺的后颈，手指开始抽送起来。蜜穴被全方位的刺激，快感很快堆积到顶点，温热的体液浇过殷志英的手指，顺着金在顺的白嫩大腿滴落到地板。

 

“还满意么，在顺，老师?”

 

金在顺趴在桌子上缓解高潮过后的余韵，听着殷志英调笑的话，白了殷志英一眼。

 

“志英姐在吃醋这方面可是老师们的老师了。还有现在能告诉我，作为恋人的我，怎么样么?”金在顺休够了反过身来环住殷志英的脖颈问她。

 

“这个嘛，我现在不想告诉你了。”

 

“？？？呀！”

 

代替回答的是一个满是甜蜜的亲吻。

 

敲门声不合时宜的响起打断了两人情感交流，这才想起现在还在上班时间。

 

“够了，还有好多事没做呢。”金在顺拍了拍殷志英的背，示意她放手让自己起来。

 

殷志英皱眉想谁这么没眼力劲儿的来打扰，放金在顺去独立卫生间整理后，坐在椅子上补妆。

 

等都收拾好了金在顺才叫了人进来，自己出去了。

 

过来汇报文件的张水院觉得大老板办公室的空调温度有点低，大老板的脸色更加冷了，他还是更想念刚刚出门时在顺姐温暖的笑容啊。

 

项目报告不得不做，张水院内心十分焦急，本就无音调的声音，这会硬是给憋成一个字一个字的蹦，像是声卡坏掉了的机器人。

 

被打扰到的殷志英自然不会给张水院好脸色，揪着企划里的大错小错训他，那一副好口才耍的是风生水起，看起来丝毫没有私心的样子。

 

金在顺看着哭丧着脸出来的张水院心里倒是乐开了，这姐姐吃起醋来莫名还是可爱的。

 

瞧着时间点差不多了，金在顺推开办公室的门。

 

“下班了志英姐，去Hoony那儿喝一杯吧。”

 

“好。”


End file.
